


[東京卍復仇者/東卍│麥武] 月面-F222--東京卍復仇者

by f222



Category: Tokyo Revengers, 東京卍リベンジャーズ, 東京卍復仇者, 東卍 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f222/pseuds/f222
Relationships: Sano Manjirou | Mikey/Hanagaki Takemichi, 佐野萬次郎/花垣武道, 麥武 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	[東京卍復仇者/東卍│麥武] 月面-F222--東京卍復仇者

[東京卍復仇者/東卍│麥武] 月面-F222--東京卍復仇者

  
[__](https://f222one.lofter.com/)  


#  [F222--東京卍復仇者](https://f222one.lofter.com/)

麥武，Mikey武小道！新增千武！快來跟我講他們的事！快來聊天！有一些比較嘿嘿的文我都不打tag 藏在自家網頁裡請點歸檔看拜託哦。還有因為連結總會花式消失，請大家加入QQ群組「武小道的婚禮策劃部」，那裡的糧食比較穩定！

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/f222one)
  * [归档](https://f222one.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://f222one.lofter.com/rss)



[12](https://f222one.lofter.com/post/309fa935_1c9ea2a04)

[07](https://f222one.lofter.com/post/309fa935_1c9ea2a04)

##  [[東京卍復仇者/東卍│麥武] 月面](https://f222one.lofter.com/post/309fa935_1c9ea2a04)

「麥武」月面

  


佐野萬次郎 X花垣武道

  


\----

這個故事是基於看了LOFTER的繪師豆腐（海崖）所繪製的麥武IF線產生出來的腦洞所衍生的劇情。

  


  


前提是黑暗未來IF線，佐野萬次郎反殺了一直控制著自己的黑川伊佐那，卻已經無法阻止自己內心的黑暗，從而將龍堅、三谷、八戒、千冬等人一一殺死，甚至最後在花垣武道的面前擊斃了當時正準備要和花垣武道逃離日本的日向，卻當場放生了幾乎失去生存勇氣的花垣武道獨留於世。

  


依據已經死去的直人的遺言，花垣武道決心親手解決佐野萬次郎的生命，為摯愛的人們復仇。

  


注意，有少量直武。（直人單方面）

  


  


\------

  


1.

最後一次凝視著佐野萬次郎的眼睛，他的背後是一輪極其刺目的圓月，就彷彿要吞噬地球一般，無限地接近了地球。

  


後來花垣武道無數做了這樣的惡夢，月亮就這樣越長越大，最後終於進行了最終的撞擊。如果這個世界真的有神，那是什麼樣的神呢？眼前的世界就這樣粉碎、焚燒，一切都在無人能反應過來的一瞬之間。

  


神愛世人，也愛一草一木，或許也深愛著它所創造的最底層的微生物吧，要不然，為什麼人類總有一種即將被毀滅的預想？

  


花垣武道凝視著自己的手心，帶著裂痕斑斑粗厚的手，凝視著深淵的自己，也同時被深淵所凝視。

  


有時午夜夢迴，他會夢見佐野萬次郎的微笑，還是那樣漫不經心的一個小少年，穿著短褲和拖鞋，和花垣武道兩個人漫步在河堤上，在那個時候，他總會露出少見的眼神的清澈，對於這種種獨特的厚愛之情，花垣武道一點也不瞭解。但如果那時候就先瞭解了佐野萬次郎這個人，也許就不會就這樣，彷彿受到最後的懲罰，親眼目睹這個世界（以及自己）的暴烈的死亡。

  


「最後一個。」佐野萬次郎完全沒看一眼倒在地上日向的屍體，緩慢地將手槍優雅地收進了口袋。

  


看著他獨自離開的背影，在一瞬間花垣武道突然懂了，他要自己追過去。但是自己的兩腿就彷彿被凍結般一步也邁不出，就這樣任佐野萬次郎消失在廢墟的盡頭。

  


那時候，天上有著極大、極圓的月亮。

  


  


千冬最後寄託給自己的黑貓已經老了，原來發亮的皮毛日漸晦暗，安靜溫順地躺在花垣武道的腳邊，花垣武道在黑暗中獨自旋轉著手中的小瓶子，瓶內躺著直人留給自己的含有劇毒的膠囊，直人曾經訓練花垣武道以類似的物品在口中以舌頭靈活地打開，然後引渡到對方的喉嚨裡。

  


「以佐野萬次郎的警備心，只要不是他自己準備的飲料大概都不會碰。」直人漠然凝視著手中的膠囊：「其實這是女特務都必須熟習的暗殺方式。」

  


直人的眼睛在花垣武道看來，大概已經漸漸陷入了瘋狂之中，然而他還是用極其平靜地口吻命令道：「現在你就把我當作當作佐野萬次郎，過來引誘我，然後把這個練習用的膠囊趁著接吻的時候想辦法弄進我的喉嚨裡吧。」

  


「誒？」花垣武道目瞪口呆，下意識連連退後數步撞倒了背後的公文箱。

  


「既然你到現在都不懂，我就實在告訴你好了，根據我的判斷，佐野萬次郎的弱點就是你。」直人的聲音依然冷靜。

  


「騙....騙人的吧！」與其說不敢相信，還不如說再遲鈍如花垣武道也早就感覺到了，只是潛意識一直逃避的被這樣大方地指認出來，還是非常不好受。

  


「不好，這樣絕對不行----」就在花垣武道的抗議聲中，直人已經抓過了他的手腕，將練習用的空膠囊用力塞進了花垣武道的嘴裡。

  


最後就是恍恍惚惚地，花垣武道一臉失神地半躺在直人房間的地毯上，唇邊流下的唾液一直滴落到胸口上。

  


  


黑暗中，花垣武道不自覺地撫摸著自己的嘴唇，彷彿還留有直人體溫的幻影，他將練習用的膠囊頂在舌尖輕易就撬開了。

  


  


  


腦海裡重複輪轉著那一夜天上滾輪刺目的月亮，以及佐野萬次郎又黑又深，凝視著自己的眼睛。其實直到今天，花垣武道還根本不了解佐野萬次郎。

  


一直到直人死後的某一天，他才驀然想起那時候視之為荒謬笑話的假說，而奮力從染滿塵埃的雜物堆中，將直人那時硬是放在自己口袋中的暗殺膠囊找了出來。

  


確實自己已經別無可走了。雖然是非常荒謬的最後一步，但是已經決定了要將他走到底，而這第一步，就是如何在茫茫人海中找到佐野萬次郎的形跡？

  


2.

  


在那個舊世界的遺留中，除了花垣武道以外，還有鶴蝶。

花垣武道坐在客房沙發上，手裡緊握著手機，貓趴在腳下的外出籠裡發出有點悲傷的叫聲。鶴蝶沒有說什麼，只是靜默地提起了貓籠。

  


密袋裡的劇毒膠囊彷彿生命中不能承受之輕，花垣武道在最後跟佐野萬次郎見面的廢墟中留下了一張紙條，上面只有短短幾個字。

  


我想見你。

  


只是隔天，他就在自己破舊公寓的信箱裡看到了一張高級飯店的房卡。

  


令人無法置信的快。但就彷彿早有預感似的，即使從來不見形影，也許佐野萬次郎從來沒有離開過花垣武道。

  


手裡提著數瓶伏特加的花垣武道，微笑地向著面前的男人舉杯。

「久違了。」

  


酒意衝上鼻腔，趁著這股無法抵擋的嗆辣昏沉，他抓住了佐野萬次郎的手，硬是把他的食指含在自己的口裡。他伸出舌頭，仔細品嚐這手指的味道，苦味衝入了鼻腔。

  


在當佐野萬次郎進到花垣武道體內的時候，他只感覺自己的眼眶非常乾涸，自己大概是失去了流淚的能力，不知道是從什麼時候開始，他一直感覺到淚水代表那個斷裂的內在的生命，自此歷經的無能向外訴說的周折，都抽離了。

花垣武道咬著牙，將佐野萬次郎使力收緊在自己的體內深處，就在某一刻，突然什麼被迫開了而使他發出了深沉濁重的呼吸，如果有什麼比死亡更接近自己，大概就是這一刻的快感了。

  


他伸出手撫摸了佐野萬次郎的臉，不知什麼緣故，自己的臉上流滿了佐野萬次郎的眼淚。又來了，那一次的分別自己從來沒有忘記過，又是這樣流淚的佐野萬次郎，就好像歷經無數輪迴，所有人都回到了起點似的。

  


快感襲擊他，將他衝至月面的坑洞，令人瘋狂，無比深愛的黑暗的月亮。在黑夜中，他們輾轉難眠，只為了此刻，黑暗的月亮，永遠唇齒相依，無法背對彼此，他們結合了嗎？花垣武道將手伸向床頭，舉起了佐野萬次郎殺死日向的那把手槍，佐野萬次郎並沒有阻止。

3.

花垣武道醒來的時候，發現自己一個人獨自睡在被褥凌亂的床上，身邊一個人也沒有。環視空蕩蕩的飯店房間，產生了一種自己是否還活著的幻覺。

他困難地起身，跌跌撞撞地走去浴室沖洗極其黏膩的下身，還有無數被暴力地撞擊所造成的小小的淤青，整個房間還充斥著那種令人絕對無法轉移注意力的衝鼻味道。

將身體沉入巨大的白色浴缸裡，柔軟的蜷髮浮了起來，此時各式各樣在劇烈酒醉後的各種片段才慢慢地回到他的腦海裡。

因為直到最後，花垣武道都無法啟動那把精緻、沉重的手槍，佐野萬次郎只是凝神看著他，然後靜靜地把槍從花垣武道顫抖的手中拿下，扔擲在厚厚的地毯上。

如果說他對其他人有多殘暴，就有如其相應的另一份的感情傾注在這個青年的身上，濃重得令他覺得可恥，彷彿自己根本不值得，連多活在這個世上一分鐘，多接受佐野萬次郎一秒的撫摸，都是一種罪惡。

花垣武道覺得，整夜就像是被一張巨大的嘴反覆吞了又吐，吐了又吞，無止無盡的異世漩渦。

在那森羅巨齒之前，清楚映照出自己複雜、深沉的各種感情，應該射擊子彈的那雙手，只是緊緊擁抱著佐野萬次郎的身軀。他甚至都忘了身下的內袋裡，有一顆觸手可及的藥丸，是應該要在佐野萬次郎完全卸下心房時使用的，他也忘了直人最後看著自己的表情，是微笑，直人的手指因為乾裂而稍微刮痛了花垣武道的嘴唇。

另一個花垣武道森森然地飄浮在高空凝視著自己，抬起頭就可以看到。感覺好像是分離出去的另一個靈魂，佐野萬次郎也看得到那些漂浮的自己嗎，違背深沉的意志，碎裂難以重組，從此之後只能這樣苟活下去了嗎？

從浴室出來時，就迎面看見佐野萬次郎正在床邊的小桌旁準備吃食。花垣武道怔怔站著，任由全身水珠流洩在地。

佐野萬次郎只是趨前走來，右手捧起花垣武道濕漉漉的頭髮，給了他一個吻。

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  
[● 东京卍复仇者](https://f222one.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%9C%E4%BA%AC%E5%8D%8D%E5%A4%8D%E4%BB%87%E8%80%85)[● 东卍](https://f222one.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%9C%E5%8D%8D)[● 麥武](https://f222one.lofter.com/tag/%E9%BA%A5%E6%AD%A6)[● 花垣武道](https://f222one.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8A%B1%E5%9E%A3%E6%AD%A6%E9%81%93)[● 佐野萬次郎](https://f222one.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%87%8E%E8%90%AC%E6%AC%A1%E9%83%8E)[● 東京卍リベンジャーズ](https://f222one.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9D%B1%E4%BA%AC%E5%8D%8D%E3%83%AA%E3%83%98%E3%82%99%E3%83%B3%E3%82%B7%E3%82%99%E3%83%A3%E3%83%BC%E3%82%B9%E3%82%99)[● Mikey](https://f222one.lofter.com/tag/Mikey)  


  
[评论(7)](https://f222one.lofter.com/post/309fa935_1c9ea2a04)  
[热度(14)](https://f222one.lofter.com/post/309fa935_1c9ea2a04)

  


### 评论(7)

### 热度(14)

  1. [](https://s934130.lofter.com/) [米粉](https://s934130.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://lamh004880.lofter.com/) [LamHa](https://lamh004880.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://lamh004880.lofter.com/) [LamHa](https://lamh004880.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://juaner659.lofter.com/) [黑色与金色的卷](https://juaner659.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://juaner659.lofter.com/) [黑色与金色的卷](https://juaner659.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://liangbanluo.lofter.com/) [|ω・）](https://liangbanluo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://millwhite.lofter.com/) [海崖](https://millwhite.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://millwhite.lofter.com/) [海崖](https://millwhite.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://bs0802.lofter.com/) [betty stevenson](https://bs0802.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://bs0802.lofter.com/) [betty stevenson](https://bs0802.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://mamerlade.lofter.com/) [mamerlade](https://mamerlade.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://zhuzi077.lofter.com/) [竹梓](https://zhuzi077.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://gouzhu723.lofter.com/) [接触不良](https://gouzhu723.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://gouzhu723.lofter.com/) [接触不良](https://gouzhu723.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 




[ 上一篇 ](https://f222one.lofter.com/post/309fa935_1c9f10bb1)

[ 下一篇 ](https://f222one.lofter.com/post/309fa935_1c9d1fe2e)

  
© [F222--東京卍復仇者](https://f222one.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  



End file.
